palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Metallic Dragons: Silver Dragon R.C.C.:
Metallic Dragons: Silver Dragon R.C.C.' '''Number of 6 sided Dice:' Alignment:'Any Good '''Hit Points: Adult-' 1d4 x 1000 + 1000 + P.E. 'Hatchlings-' 1d4 x 500 + P.E. 'S.D.C. Base: Adult-' 10d6 x 100 'Hatchlings-' 2d6 x 100 (note: Wings are 1/10 of S.D.C.) '''Natural A.R.: See Table Horror/Awe Factor: Adult- 15 Hatchlings- 8 O.C.C.'s Available: Any but tend toward Magic types Special/Natural Abilities: Dragon Fear, Dragon Senses, Bio-Regeneration, Prehensile Tail, Resize, Polymorph, Kindred, Healing. No. of Attacks: 4 or 2 and 1 magical or 2 magical Damage/Attack: Claw/Claw/Bite 2D6/2D6/5D6 or by weapon type Special Attacks: Breathe Weapon- Cone of Cold, 90’long, 5’-30’ wide. Paralysis Gas, 50’ long, 40’ wide, 30’ high Special Defences: Immune to cold. Bonuses: +7 save vs. charm and sleep type magic Magic: See Table Magic Resistance: See table Psionics: Major or Master ISP: Calculate as normal and multiply by 2 Average Lifespan: 16,000-18,000 years Value: varies with market Languages: Dragon, Elven, Common and any other can be learned. Habitat: Tropical, Sub-Tropical, and temperate mountains and clouds, Elven lands. Frequency: Very Rare Organization: Solitary or Clan Activity Cycle: Any Diet: Prefer Elven/Human type foods Enemies: Creatures of Evil. Allies: Elves, Humans, and those of good alignment. Size: Adult- 40’ body 35’ tail, height 25’ Hatchling- 3’ body 4’ tail, 2.5’ height Weight: Adult- 6D6 + 2 Tons Hatchling- 3D6 x 100 pounds Treasure:H,T in lair # Appearing: 1-5 Favourite Weapons: Magic and Magical Items Racial Skills: Hatchling- #'Can communicate with any intelligent creature (16%, +5/level) ' #'Cloudwalk' Young- ' #'featherfall ' #'lair clairaudience (55%=10%/lev) Juveniles- #'wall of fog ' Adult- ' #'control winds (3/day) ' '''Mature Adult- ' #'control weather (1/day) Old: ' #'reverse gravity (1/day) in addition to innate spell like powers. ' Age Categories and Bonuses: ''For example: A silver dragon is growing from Juvenile to Young Adult, he must be over 1,000 years old, Level 10 or over and have 470,000 XP. Upon sleeping 5 months (5th age group) he will awake with a new size, new scales, higher damage points, 2 new wizard spells, 2 new priest spells and an increase of magic resistance and magic power. '' ''Special note: At birth, silver dragons are immune to cold and can polymorph self 3 times a day. Reverting to their normal form does not count as a change. They can also cloud walk. Their scales are blue-gray with silver highlights the slowly lighten to brightly gleaming silver.' 'back to top ' '''Description: Silver dragons are kind and helpful. They will cheerfully assist good creatures if their need is genuine. They often take the forms of elves when associating with people. At birth, a silver dragon's scales are blue-grey with silver highlights. As the dragon approaches adulthood, its colour slowly lightens to brightly gleaming silver. An adult or older silver dragon has scales so fine that the individual scales are scarcely visible. From a distance, these dragons look as if they have been sculpted from pure metal. Silver dragons speak their own tongue, a tongue common to all good dragons, and 16% of hatchling silver dragons have an ability to communicate with any intelligent creature. The chance to possess this ability increases 5% per age category of the dragon. ' Combat: Silver dragons are not violent and avoid combat except when faced with highly evil or aggressive foes. If necessary, they use feather fall to stop any missiles fired at them. They use wall of fog or control weather to blind or confuse opponents before making melee attacks. If angry, they will use reverse gravity to fling enemies helplessly into the air, where they can be snatched. When faced with flying opponents, a silver dragon will hide in clouds (often creating some with control weather on clear days), remain there using cloud walking, then jump to the attack when they have the advantage. ' '''Breath Weapon/Special Abilities: A silver dragon has two breath weapons: a cone of cold 80' long, 5' wide at the dragon's mouth, and 30' wide at the end or a cloud of paralyzation gas 50' long, 40' wide, and 20' high. Creatures caught in the cold are allowed a save versus breath weapon for half damage. A silver dragon casts its spells and uses its magical abilities at 6th level, plus its combat modifier. ' 'At birth, silver dragons are immune to cold and can polymorph self three times a day. Each change in form lasts until the dragon chooses a different form and reverting to their normal form does not count as a change. They also can cloud walk. This allows the dragon to tread on clouds or fog as though they were solid ground. The ability functions continuously, but can be negated or resumed at will. As they age, they gain the following additional powers: Young: feather fall twice a day. Juvenile: wall of fog once a day. Adult: control winds three times a day. Mature adult: control weather once a day. Old: reverse gravity once a day. ' 'Habitat/Society: Silver dragons prefer aerial lairs on secluded mountain peaks, or amid the clouds themselves. When they lair in clouds there always will be an enchanted area with a solid floor for laying eggs and storing treasure. ' 'Silver dragons seem to prefer Elven form to their own, and often have mortal companions. Frequently they share deep friendships with mortals. Inevitably, however, the dragon reveals its true form and takes its leave to live a dragon's life for a time. ' '''Ecology: Silver dragons prefer Elven food, and can live on such fare indefinitely. Because they lair in similar territories, silver dragons come into conflict with red dragons. Duels between the two species are furious and deadly, but silver dragons generally get the upper hand since they are more capable of working together against their foes and often have human allies. '''''Treasure Types''' * DM's choice To use this table, first find the letter given under the treasure listing. On that row each column then lists the percentage chance of a particular type of treasure appearing and the size range for that particular type. Treasures with no percentage listed are automatically present. Either choose to have that particular treasure present (and the amount) or roll randomly to determine the result. The first part of the table (letters A-I) lists treasures that are found in lairs only. These are sizeable treasures accumulated by social creatures (humans, orcs, hobgoblins, etc.) or by those creatures notorious for the size of their treasure hoards (especially dragons). The second part of the table lists treasures likely to be owned by intelligent individuals or to be found in the lairs of animal intelligence or less monsters. These treasures are small. Intelligent creatures seldom carry large amounts of cash, while unintelligent ones seldom make the effort to collect it. When an individual or lair treasure warrants being larger than normal, several smaller entries can be listed to create an overall larger hoard. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Dragon